Caught in the Line of Fire
by PyxisPlasma
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke; the only survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, Avenger, Konoha traitor, and a person one certainly wouldn't want to be reborn as. SI-OC Fem!Sasuke.


**Disclaimer: I do** **n't own Naruto**

 **Summary: Uchiha Sasuke; the only survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, Avenger, Konoha traitor, and a person one certainly wouldn't want to be reborn as. SI-OC Fem!Sasuke.**

* * *

.

The portrait that was her reality was terribly askew, flipped upside down, backwards and shredded to ribbons and it took her 3 years to finally realize it.

Before then, everything was a haze of lingering yet inaccessible memories and a jumble of unprocessed thoughts.

Perhaps it was her genes that allowed her fully matured mind to finally adapt and assimilate to suddenly being thrusted into a body with a meager brain capacity so quickly. It was simply too small to keep up with her own brain but if it had been any other body, it probably wouldn't have happened for another couple years.

When it happened, she had been sleeping away peacefully in ignorant bliss. That is, until her body gave a violent jerk and she found herself staring at a dark ceiling.

Cautiously, she sat up taking in her surroundings. It was a modest room. Through the darkness she could make out the multiple sliding doors, a dresser that was directly across her own bed, and a window that peaked moonlight through its curtains.

 _Okay..._

She distinctly remembered the thick syringe filled with the dark, unbecoming substance plunging into her vein then the 45 minutes of a numb, dream-like sensation that ultimately lead to her death. Surely, there was a pleasant ditch especially reserved for people like her in hell.

But heat of a thousand suns wasn't burning her flesh away nor was she taking a dip in molten hot lava. Twiddling her small skinny fingers and flexing her short legs, She wasn't Ana Guirand anymore but she was still very much alive.

How? She immediately threw the question out the window just as quickly as it came. She didn't know nor did she particularly care.

There was no steel bars hovering over her constantly mocking her and standing between her and freedom. Her mind wasn't on overdrive to the point where her thoughts were spilling out of her mouth in incoherent ramblings. Instead, She could think clearly and she could breathe freely. She felt pure and new.

Her laughter died in her throat before it could even escape.

 _No._

Years isolated in a dark empty prison cell while lawyers took rematches in their ping pong games in court can lead to serious mental deterioration. In her case, her hallucinations were particularly vivid and all too real. Coupled with the fact that she was distrustful and suspicious by nature, she had to have firm proof to justify the previous events before believing all of _this_.

Sliding out of the soft sheets, she headed to the large sliding doors. Her steps were sloppy and uncoordinated just as much as it was irritating. Quietly, she slid it open and went down the dark hallway and to a door whose handle was almost at her head.

Small nose, pink lips, pale skin that bordered unhealthy, and a set of pitch black eyes and ebony shoulder length hair to match. It certainly was something that totally contrasted her usually disheveled appearance and pinching her skin and tugging at her hair, her suspicion slowly began ebbing away.

 _A fresh start._ Tears filled her eyes at the thought. A new life, no more being holed up in a prison cell. She finally felt like a normal human being! And god, she missed good food and grass and the sky and animals and-

"Sasuke" A groggy, feminine voice sounded from the other side of the door. A familiar voice that her body immediately associated it to warmth and comfort.

The locked door handle shook repeatedly

She quickly flushed the toilet and ran her fingers under the sink before opening the door.

"Yes" She internally blanched at the sound of her own high pitched voice.

Light spilled from the bathroom and landed on a very real and sleepy looking Mikoto Uchiha.

She cringed under the light and rubbed at her eyes "What are you doing up so late, Sasuke-chan?"

All the gears in her mind froze for a moment before she gathered her composure. "I-I was using the bathroom."

She let out a sigh. "I told you to use the toilet before you went to sleep." She scolded in her soft, whispering voice.

She slightly jumped when the older women's fingers gently took a hold of her own hand but the small pulse glowing blue light in her free hand that illuminating the dark hallway as they walked caught her attention instead. She led her to her bed put the sheets over her and tucked her in.

She pecked her forehead. "Sleep well. And next time listen to your mother when she tells you to do something."

She gave a delayed nod and watched Mikoto's retreating uchiwa fan embroidered back.

Needless to say, she didn't sleep at all that night.

.

* * *

 **AN: So many SI as Naruto, Sakura, or Hinata and I had this idea that I was itching to write. This is an OC-insert and it will be a Naru/FemSasu pairing which will not change. So, drop me a review and tell me what you think. If you see any mistakes, kindly let me know. I don't have a beta.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
